


Basilal Kshatriya

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Basilal Kshatriya è uno studente indiano in visita. E Takeshi ha deciso di renderlo felice.





	Basilal Kshatriya

Basilal Kshatriya

 

Il professore stava ritto davanti alla cattedra. Guardò il banco vuoto di Tsunayoshi, volse lo sguardo e osservò gli altri studenti.

"Ragazzi. Ho una comunicazione da darvi.

Avrete notato che Mochida Kensuke è assente da due giorni". Iniziò a dire.

Takeshi distolse lo sguardo dal banco vuoto di Tsuna, sospirò e tornò a guardare il professore.

< Anche Sawada è assente, ma visto che lui salta spesso la scuola scappando dalle lezioni, il professore sta ignorando la cosa > si disse.

Incrociò le braccia sul banco, vi poggiò sopra il capo.

< Però è vero che neanche io vedo Mochida-senpai da un paio di giorni, forse nel pomeriggio dopo l'allenamento di baseball dovrei passare a trovarlo > pensò.

"Al contrario di Sawada che è stato ricoverato in ospedale ieri e salterà il primo quadrimestre, Mochida sta partecipando a un Erasmus con l'India". Proseguì il docente.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi tirandosi su con la schiena.

" _Eeeh_?".

Gonfiò le guance e si poggiò contro lo schienale della sedia.

< Poteva almeno avvisarmi! > si disse.

"Signor Yamamoto, si calmi. Sono qui per presentare il giovane che verrà qui al suo posto per due settimane". Concluse l'insegnante.

La porta dell'aula si aprì e ne entrò un ragazzino dai capelli neri a caschetto e la pelle abbronzata.

Una ragazza fece una smorfia storcendo il naso, guardando la maglietta che gli ricadeva larga sul corpo minuto.

Un'altra ridacchiò guardando il suo viso tondo e le labbra piene.

Un paio di giovani in fondo alla classe parlottarono tra loro, dando vita a un brusio indistinto.

Il giovinetto si mise davanti alla cattedra e fece un inchino.

"Io sono Kshatriya Basilal.

Vengo dall'India. Amo gli animali e l'arte.

Spero che vi prenderete cura di me" recitò atono.

Takeshi vide Kyoko, seduta tre banchi di fronte a lui, sgranare gli occhi sorpresa scrutando il ragazzo, mentre Hanna di fianco a lei roteava gli occhi sbuffando. Un ragazzino si sporse verso lo Yamamoto, sogghignando.

"Sembra proprio strano, eh?" sussurrò il ragazzino.

Takeshi squadrò Basilal, accennò un sorriso e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Credo che per lui sia ancora più strano" mormorò.

Basilal si accomodò al suo banco, a metà della classe ed il professore si avviò alla lavagna.

"Prendete tutti i vostri quaderni" ordinò il docente.

  


*****

  


Koji si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e si appoggiò alla parete.

"È stato improvviso anche per Mochida, boss" spiegò. Osservò Takeshi intento a battere una serie di palle con la mazza.

Takeshi prese un respiro profondo, lo sputa-palle lanciava a velocità di 180 chilometri orari. Colpì un'altra palla, incassò il capo tra le spalle per il contraccolpo e molleggiò sulle gambe.

"Sono un po' offeso che non mi abbia neanche scritto un messaggio, ma immagino che abbia dovuto fare tutto di fretta" disse.

"Non è certo miliardario come il nuovo arrivato. Da lì scrivere costa" spiegò il vicecapitano dalla squadra di Kendo.

Takeshi mancò una palla, sbuffò e ticchettò la mazza in terra.

"Intendevo prima di partire" ribatté.

Scosse il capo, raggiunse lo sputa-palle e lo spense. Sorrise a Koji, poggiandosi la mazza sulla spalla.

"Beh, non importa! Facciamo sentire benvenuto il nuovo arrivato, piuttosto!".

Koji inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Non credi che stia troppo sulle sue? Non che mi aspettassi altro dal figlio del maharaja d'India" ribatté gelido.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere, lo raggiunse e gli diede una pacca sul braccio.

"Su, su! Si tratta di una specie di Re che viene da un paese straniero, è già un miracolo parli la nostra lingua! Dovremmo apprezzarlo, Koji-kun!".

"Grande re è il significato del termine. Come sempre hai ragione, boss.

Se lo cerchi, lo trovi in biblioteca" rispose addolcendo il tono.

Takeshi annuì, gli sorrise e si allontanò, agitando la mano in aria.

"Vado a dare un'occhiata al Grande Re d'india, allora!" esclamò.

Koji lo guardò allontanarsi e ridacchiò.

  


*******

  


Basilal era intento a sfogliare un libro, seduto a uno dei banchi di legno sotto la finestra.

I granelli di polvere, resi dorati dalla luce solare, gli danzavano intorno al viso.

Takeshi fece capolino da dietro uno scaffale, arrossì vedendo il ragazzo illuminato dai raggi del sole e si umettò le labbra. Sorrise ampiamente e si fece avanti.

"' _Yo_!" salutò.

Si mise di fianco al banco e lo guardò dall'alto.

"Come va?" chiese, in inglese.

"Salve, _senpai_ " rispose il giovane, socchiudendo il libro.

Allungò le gambe sotto la scrivania. "Affinavo la mia conoscenza dei vocaboli con un testo intrattenimento".

Takeshi si poggiò lateralmente al tavolo, guardò il libro e sorrise.

"Eh? Wow! Sei in grado di leggere i kanji?" domandò, in inglese.

Afferrò una sedia da un altro tavolo e l'avvicinò a sé.

"Di solito l'inglese è la lingua che sanno tutti. Ne conosco parecchie, quindi se ce n'è una in particolare che capisci meglio puoi dirmelo, dovrei saperne almeno le basi!" proseguì, con tono allegro.

"Conosco bene l'inglese britannico. Siamo ancora una colonia, in un certo senso" rispose Basilal con tono distaccato.

Osservò il sorriso luminoso di Takeshi e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

Takeshi si accomodò seduto a gambe aperte, con il busto sporto verso il ragazzo.

"Wow, dev'essere strano!" esclamò.

Accentuò il sorriso, guardando fisso il ragazzino.

"Noi qui a Namimori siamo praticamente un mondo a parte rispetto al resto del Giappone, ma ad un'ora di treno c'è Tokyo, se vuoi io e i miei amici te la facciamo esplorare!".

Basilal batté le palpebre e arrossì.

"F-forse questo fine settimana. Ti va?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. "Voglio vedere le librerie" ammise.

Takeshi ridacchiò, annuì e si mise in piedi.

"Allora andremo da soli, non è il genere di posto che piace ai miei amici" disse.

Sorrise ampiamente, gli ticchettò sulla spalla e fece l'occhiolino.

"Ci vediamo davanti scuola verso le due, okay?".

"O-oggi? O domenica?" chiese Basilal, grattandosi il capo.

< È svampito o incomprensibile? > si chiese.

Takeshi mugugnò, si sporse completamente verso il volto del ragazzo e sorrise.

"Facciamolo oggi! Girare la città è il miglior modo per adattarsi!" esclamò.

"Va bene" biascicò Basilal.

< No, è solo uno che ama fare le cose a modo suo > si rispose.

  


**********

  


Basilal evitò una signora e si addentrò in un corridoio affollato da libri.

Sgranò occhi e bocca, guardando una copertina che raffigurava un demone.

"Qui è già uscito" esultò piano.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, guardò la copertina del libro e sporse le labbra battendo le palpebre.

"Cos'è? Un horror?" chiese.

Basilal arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, negando con il capo.

"Non amo provare paura.

Quel sentimento scorre già nel mio palazzo e mia madre e mia zia, mi tutelano da esso" ribatté.

Takeshi gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, lo attrasse a sé e gli scompigliò i capelli mori con forza.

"Allora non dovresti prendere libri con sopra i demoni!".

Basilal fece un basso trilletto e arrossì vigorosamente, stringendo i pugni al petto.

"Quello è diverso!" ribatté con voce stridula.

Takeshi rise forte, lo lasciò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Allora di cosa parla?".

"L-lui non è cattivo come sembra. Cioè è il re malvagio del luogo, ma dentro è buono.

Posso comprarlo e ne parliamo fuori?" esalò. Aveva le labbra rosse e il viso accaldato.

Takeshi annuì, afferrò il libro dallo scaffale e se lo mise sottobraccio.

"Non vedo l'ora, Basilal-kun!".

  


***********

  


Basil ticchettò contro il vetro del bicchiere con il cucchiaino di plastica rossa. Sentiva un brusio di voci in sottofondo.

"Vedi. Io ho una promessa sposa dalla nascita e, per il mio ruolo, non posso dare nemmeno un bacio a nessun altro" spiegò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Io però sognavo una storia d'amore ed è per questo che mi sono ritrovato tanto in questi libri" spiegò.

Takeshi mugugnò, sporto con il busto verso il giovane indiano, tenendo tra le labbra un cucchiaino di plastica.

"Quindi è di questo che parlano i libri? Di storie d'amore impossibili?".

"Di una storia d'amore impossibile" mormorò Basilal. Affondò il cucchiaino nel gelato e se lo portò alle labbra.

"Se vuoi te la racconto per bene". Aggiunse.

Takeshi guardò il proprio bicchiere con il gelato, strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non credo in cose come l'amore, ma lui sembra tenerci molto >.

Affondò il cucchiaio nel gelato, sorrise e annuì.

"Racconta tutto!".

Basilal sorrise e le sue gote s'imporporarono.

"Praticamente, c'è questa bambina dalle lunghe trecce, che si perde in una foresta.

Suo padre è un guerriero e lei dovrebbe seguirne le orme, ma è più interessata a girovagare perché è uno spirito libero.

Quando incontra un uomo con un grande palco di corna, che indossa un lungo mantello nero. Ha l'aria bonaria e i capelli tutti scompigliati. Alla bambina fa simpatia e quindi si avvicina per fare amicizia.

Ed iniziò a parlare. Quando si fa tardi, lui le mostra la strada per tornare a casa. La piccola promette che tornerà a trovarlo.

Così fa, s'incontrano tutti i giorni, lì, alla stessa ora, di nascosto" raccontò.

Takeshi si sporse verso di lui, mettendo in bocca una cucchiaiata di gelato.

"E s'innamorano?" chiese.

Guardò Basilal, sorrise appena arrossendo leggermente.

< L'amore è solo un'arma usata per ferire, ma nelle favole può essere reale, e lui ci crede > si disse.

Basilal fece ondeggiare il cucchiaino e lo fissò, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Sì, ma quello è solo l'inizio. Il loro legame è basato sull'amore che c'è stato sin da quel momento, ma non hanno più modo di viverlo" rispose.

Takeshi storse il labbro, annuì e mangiò un'altra cucchiaiata di gelato.

"Beh, quindi che succede?".

Basilal prese un fazzolettino e gli pulì un po' di gelato che gli era finito sul naso.

"Si scopre che il tiranno del luogo che suo padre voleva uccidere è proprio lui. Perciò impedisce alla figlia di rivederlo e la rinchiude in un campo di addestramento.

Perciò il primo libro è lei che cresce sentendo le atrocità commesse da lui, sapendo qual è il suo destino, ma non riuscendo a dimenticarlo" spiegò.

Takeshi arrossì appena, si leccò le labbra e si grattò la testa.

"Non sembra proprio una storia a lieto fine" borbottò.

Basilal ridacchiò e si mise in bocca una serie di altre cucchiaiate di gelato.

"Perché non è finita. Nel libro che hai comprato, lei ormai è adulta ed è pronta a combatterlo, ma non lo ha dimenticato.

C'è ancora la possibilità che riesca a salvarlo da se stesso" ribatté.

Takeshi strinse le labbra, picchiettò il cucchiaio contro il bordo del bicchiere raccogliendo i rimasugli del gelato.

< Che cosa stupida. Sicuramente alla fine lui rinsavirà per l'amore di lei, come se una cosa del genere avesse senso > pensò.

Sorrise ampiamente a Basilal, si sporse verso di lui con il volto leggermente arrossato.

"Sono convinto che anche per te andrà così. Troverai qualcuno che non riuscirai a scordare e nonostante tutto riuscirete a stare insieme, e potrai baciarlo!".

Basilal finì il suo gelato e appoggiò il cucchiaino sul fondo del bicchiere, le sue iridi castano scuro divennero liquide.

"Mi piacerebbe trovare qualcuno in grado di occuparsi di me, ma mi basta anche vivere nei miei libri.

In fondo, l'unica cosa che posso fare, è rendere felice la mia promessa. Lei non ha avuto tanta più scelta di me, magari riuscirò a diventare il suo principe azzurro" disse con voce rauca.

Takeshi lo guardò, sospirò appena e lo raggiunse. Lo abbracciò, gli scompigliò i capelli mori e gli baciò la fronte.

"Non voglio che pensi a queste cose tristi, mentre sei qui in Giappone" disse.

Gli sorrise ampiamente, sfiorando il naso dell'altro con il proprio.

"Finché sarai qui, sarò il tuo cavaliere!".

"Grazie" disse Basilal gioviale.

  


***********

  


Tsuyoshi si avvicinò al bancone del ristorante e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la stoffa candida della fascetta che gli cingeva la testa.

"Ormai è quasi una settimana e mezzo che sei silenzioso.

Si può sapere cosa c'è?" domandò, guardando in viso il figlio.

Takeshi giocherellò con le bacchette, chino in avanti sulla sedia.

"A scuola c'è un ragazzo indiano venuto per l'Erasmus al posto di Mochida-senpai" disse.

Alzò il capo, sorrise ampiamente.

"Un po' mi manca il mio migliore amico, ma principalmente il problema è il nuovo arrivato. È un grande re indiano, sembra triste perché tornato a casa sarà costretto a sposarsi e io non so proprio come comportarmi!".

Tsuyoshi si slacciò il grembiule.

"Non devi fare niente. Sono cose normali. Rimanete amici e scambiatevi delle lettere, è divertente avere amici di penna" rispose.

Takeshi negò con il capo, poggiò le bacchette sul bancone e si sporse dalla sedia verso il padre.

"Gli ho promesso che sarei stato il suo cavaliere, finché fosse rimasto in Giappone, ma non so niente di come ci si comporta con i reali".

Tsuyoshi inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Bisogna essere galanti e servirli in modo raffinato, ma voi siete ancora bambini" borbottò.

Takeshi mugugnò, grattandosi una guancia.

"Servirli in modo raffinato ..." mormorò.

Storse il labbro, dondolando le gambe.

"Non è umiliante? Sai che sono orgoglioso, su certe cose!".

Tsuyoshi si grattò la guancia e ridacchiò.

"Farebbero qualsiasi cosa per una moina" bisbigliò piano. Mise una mano sul fianco e sbuffò sonoramente.

"Allora non ti prendevi l'impegno" lo rimproverò ad alta voce.

Takeshi lo guardò, sorrise ampiamente e saltò giù dallo sgabello.

< Quindi è proprio facendo moine che si ottiene il controllo. Ero sicuro che papà lo sapesse > si disse.

Raggiunse il padre, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e si allontanò.

"Ora so cosa fare! A dopo, vecchio!".

Tsuyoshi sbuffò.

"Quel ragazzo non lo capirò mai" brontolò.

  


*****

  


Basilal si guardò intorno e rabbrividì, guardando la luce della luna illuminare i banchi.

< Domani partirò... forse mi ha invitato qui per dirmi addio.

Non penso voglia farmi qualche prova di coraggio, sa che non amo il terrore.

Speriamo che impegnati come sono con gli elefanti, le guardie non si accorgano della mia fuga > rifletté.

La porta dell'aula si aprì e ne entrò Takeshi.

Il ragazzo avanzò, sorrise e s'inchinò di fronte al banco dov'era seduto Basilal. Gli prese la mano, ne baciò le nocche e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

"Per la vostra ultima sera qui, voglio essere un vero cavaliere, per farvi portare il ricordo del Giappone fino oltre l'oceano che ci dividerà" disse, in inglese con accento britannico.

Basilal sgranò gli occhi e piegò ad o le labbra.

"Wow" sussurrò.

Takeshi abbassò il capo nascondendo un sorriso.

< Come sempre, papà aveva ragione > si disse.

Gli lasciò la mano e rimase in ginocchio, sentendo il pavimento freddo sotto la gamba.

"Sono ancora un bocciolo in fioritura che non sa come servirvi a dovere, quindi mi lascerò guidare da ogni vostro desiderio" disse, con tono dolce.

Basilal gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, avvertiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.

"Non potrei essere più lieto di così" disse con voce tremante.

Takeshi arrossì leggermente, gli poggiò la mano sulla schiena e prese a carezzarlo. Lo scostò da sé, gli prese delicatamente le guance tra le mani e sfiorò le labbra di Basilal con le proprie.

Basilal ricambiò al bacio, tremando leggermente.

Takeshi gli prese le mani e se le infilò tra la chioma mora, si sporse con la schiena verso di lui e si scostò appena.

"Tutto quello che volete, mio Maharaja" sussurrò, roco.

Basilal si mise sulle punte e si piegò, baciandogli la fronte.

"Il libro finisce bene, sai? Lei fa finta di ucciderlo e lo porta a casa con sé. Lo cura e rimangono insieme tutta la vita". Inspirò l'odore di Yamamoto e sorrise.

Takeshi sorrise appena, si sistemò seduto sulle ginocchia e annuì.

< Non avevo dubbi in un finale così scontato, ma forse posso fargli credere che anche la sua vita sarà una favola. In fondo, se lo merita >.

Gli sfiorò nuovamente le labbra con le proprie, si piegò a sfiorargli il palmo con le labbra e sorrise.

"Anche per voi ci sarà il lieto fine, come per tutte le favole".

Basilal gli accarezzò le labbra, sorrise e piegò di lato la testa.

"Non ti dimenticherò mai, Taki-kun" disse gentile.

  


 


End file.
